Shanks's Birthday
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Just a little request story I made. (P.S. You might want to read An Unexpected Last Request, Two Years Later.)


This is a request story for, "Greymon Leader" I hope you enjoy it to the fullest, my friend.

* * *

(In the Straw hats's ship)

"SHAAANKS! WAKE UP, BIRTHDAY BOY!" Luffy yelled into the boy's ear.

Shanks fell off his bed in surprise as his father did this. I mean..shouldn't he be the one jumping on THEIR bed, and yelled in THEIR ears, "It's my birthday!"? But, no, that's not how my family rolls.

"Dad..it's four o' clock in the morning..I'm tired." Shanks whined sleepily.

"But Shanks, you already missed four hours of your birthday! Don't you want to celebrate now?" Luffy asked with a sad face.

"Dad.." Shanks groaned, he didn't want to celebrate it now..

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as she punched his head down. "Leave the boy alone! He's tired." She stated.

"Aww..but Nami.." Luffy pouted.

"No buts, go back to bed Luffy." Nami ordered.

"Hahaha, you said butts!" Luffy laughed as he exited the room.

"Jeez.." Nami sighed at her rather childish husband.

"Mom..can I lock my door tonight?" Shanks pleaded.

"Ugh..it won't matter. Your father will just break it down." Nami shot down.

"I guess you're right." Shanks sighed as he tried going back to sleep.

"Good-night sweetie..and happy birthday." Nami said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks mom." Shanks said sleepily.

Nami left the room quietly, closing the door to the point to where a slight light came from outside. "And may Luffy not wake you up..again." Nami whispered silently as she exited the room.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Shanks's eyes opened slightly due to the fact that felt a huge weight on his stomach. "What the-!" Shanks started to say, but cut himself off as he saw his dad staring at him.

"Good morning." Luffy waved.

"DAD! THAT'S CREEPY!" Shanks yelled out as he slapped his father's face.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday." Luffy reminded himself as he rubbed his own face.

"Dad..why are you here..again?" Shanks asked tiredly.

"Because..." Luffy started saying, trying to think of why.

"Dad, I'm tired. Not that I don't love you, but please..GET OUT!" Shanks shouted as he threw a pillow at his father's face.

"Hmm..your turning into a little rebel aren't you?" Luffy asked as he rubbed his own face again.

"LUFFY! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Nami screamed as she entered the room.

"YES MA'AM!" Luffy obeyed as he rushed back to his room.

"Oh dear.." Nami sighed at her husband.

"Mom.." Shanks groaned, annoyed at his father.

"Just try to go back to sleep." Nami said reassuringly.

"Okay.." Shanks yawned.

* * *

(In Nami's and Luffy's room)

"Okay Luffy, I know you're excited about Shanks's tenth birthday, but this is getting out of hand. " Nami stated as she stared at her now tied up husband.

"You didn't have to tie me up." Luffy whined.

"I had to! You keep leaving the room every hour!" Nami explained.

"So? I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Jeez..you really need to sleep..sorry Luffy." Nami apologized as she hit him upside the head with her clima-tact.

Luffy instantly fell asleep after the horrible blow to his head.

"Good-night." Nami smiled and gave him a kiss good-night.

* * *

(9:00 at the Straw Hat's ship)

"Happy birthday to you~!" The Straw hats sang in unison.

Shanks smiled excitedly as he took in a deep breath, and blew all the candles out.

"WOOH!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Hey..Shanks, what did you wish for?" Nami asked in a whisper tone.

"I wished that on my next birthday, I'd sleep without any interruptions." Shanks answered.

"Hehehe." Nami couldn't help but giggle. "I see." She smiled kindly.

"SHANKS~! Time to open your presents~!" Luffy said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay!" Shanks nodded excitedly. He rushed to open the presents, ripping them into tiny pieces. "Cool! A skateboard!" He shouted in awe.

Franky smiled proudly at his compliment. The boy ran over to give the cyborg a hug, showering him in more compliments.

"It looks like someone wants a bike next year.." Nami sighed at her son's mooching.

Shanks opened another present. "From Zoro." Shanks read out loud as he opened the present. "WOW! A sword!" He shouted in awe.

"Pfft..that's nothing." Sanji insulted. "Open my present." He grinned.

And Shanks did open the present, and what he saw did excite him. "MONEY~!" Shanks sang as he clutched the money.

"Suck-up.." Zoro said, and stuck his tongue out at the cook.

The boy opened all the presents now, one from Brooke; Which was a set of drums. One from Robin, which was a book about fighting. One from Usopp and Chopper, which was a video game. The boy looked somewhat hurt when he noticed that there was no presents from his parents. Why did they make such a big deal of it, if they didn't get him a present?

"Shanks..come here." Luffy guided as he held the boy's hand.

Shanks followed his dad, while Nami was right behind them.

"Here's your birthday present..from us!" Luffy shouted as he pulled a sheet off the present.

"A MINI SHIP?!" Shanks yelled in awe.

Nami went up and hugged her son. "Happy Birthday, deary. You deserved it." Nami grinned.

Shanks hugged his mom back, and rushed to hug his dad. "Thanks..dad." Shanks smiled kindly.

"N-no problem." Luffy smiled back as the two hugged each other tightly. _"My son..is turning into a man.." He thought to himself._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, Greymon._


End file.
